Particularly in the case of dynamic electro-acoustic transducers, a connection for the wire of the coil has to be provided.
DE 42 43 308 C2 discloses a dynamic electro-acoustic transducer having a diaphragm carrying the moving coil. The transducer also has two feed lines for the moving coil. In that arrangement the feed lines are in the form of an asymmetrical S-shaped meander. The S-shaped meanders of the feed lines are intended to serve to increase the maximum stroke.
Particularly in the case of dynamic transducers of small dimensions the known wiring arrangement of the feed line reaches its limits. For example it is not possible to guarantee the required continuous oscillation loading of the wires without the wires tearing away. In addition, upon a reduction in the size of the transducer and thus the wire deformation zone, it can happen that the low flexibility of the wires has an influence on the overall flexibility of the transducer so that the transducer for example is damped on one side more than on the other side.